


SWAG2016: Kyoutani/Yahaba

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kyoutani/Yahaba drabbles written for SWAG2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Space AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really vaguely based on Jupiter Ascending.
> 
> (T, background Iwaizumi/Oikawa)

"Oikawa called you a guard dog," Yahaba says, and Kyoutani growls under his breath. "Is that what you are?"

"I'm a guard," Kyoutani says. "And I might happen to be a dog. But I'm not a _guard dog_. Anyway, this way. I've been assigned to guard you. I'm going to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?" Yahaba wonders following him down the long hall.

Kyoutani shrugs. "I don't know. _Safe_. In general, I guess. Oikawa said he'll give you some time to settle in, but he wants to speak to you in an hour. Do you want me to leave and come back for you?"

Yahaba eyes the large chamber they're standing in front of and frowns. "Uh. You can stay, if you don't have anything else to do? This place is big and I don't really… know anyone. Or what I'm doing. At all."

"I'll stay," Kyoutani tells him, and leads the way into the room.

Yahaba doesn't really know what to talk about, and the silence that stretches between them is awkward. He finally clears his throat and looks up at Kyoutani.

"So. You're a dog."

 

* * *

 

By the time Kyoutani leads him to the throne room to speak with Oikawa, they've learned a lot about each other. Yahaba's learned all about the genetic experiments that resulted in Kyoutani's race, about their genetic similarities to dogs, their physical similarities, their temperamental similarities.

And the best thing that Yahaba could think of to say at the time was, _I love dogs. I've always loved dogs._

The silence that hangs over them as they walk now is even more awkward than it was before.

Kyoutani opens the door to the throne room and lets Yahaba enter first, not quite looking him in the eye. It's not a very big room, but big enough to entertain a handful of guests. Yahaba wonders why Oikawa's chosen this, of all places, to make into a throne room, but then he notices the large panelled window behind the throne, looking out into the starry void of space, and Yahaba understands completely.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Oikawa asks, his voice raspy as he gets to his feet and glides across the room, taking Yahaba's hands in his.

There's another guard, the same race as Kyoutani, standing beside the throne. Iwaizumi, Yahaba remembers from when he first introduced himself when bringing Yahaba on board. Kyoutani defers to him, not looking him in the eye but standing beside him, the respect evident in the very way he moves.

Oikawa follows Yahaba's gaze and chuckles softly. "Iwa-chan is top dog, here. He's the heard of the guard. He's training little Mad Dog-chan here to be a good pup."

Quiet as Oikawa's voice is, Kyoutani still seems to hear it, for the way he tenses. Iwaizumi places a hand on his shoulder, immediately making him relax. Yahaba watches the silent exchange, fascinated.

"The prophecy said that I'd find a worthy successor on your planet," Oikawa murmurs. "Not that I'm looking to leave my position as Grand King any time soon, but, well. It always helps to have an heir. I knew we made the right choice the moment Mad Dog-chan took to you."

"He didn't take to me, I just didn't take his shit," Yahaba replies, rubbing his knuckles idly, thinking back to the first time he met Kyoutani, just a few hours ago, when they'd bumped into each other in a crowded marketplace and things had somehow escalated into a punch up then and there. Apparently, that's all it takes to become the heir of an entire galaxy. "And I don't really know how to do this… ruling… thing. I don't know if I'm the person you're looking for, honestly."

"Why don't you stay on board for a while?" Oikawa suggests. "Make up your mind after you see what things are like for yourself, instead of me telling you my version."

"Sounds simple enough," Yahaba nods. "Can I ask you a question, though? It's just. Your voice was normal when we first met but it's all raspy now. Are you okay?"

Yahaba thinks he sees Iwaizumi tense up. Oikawa laughs, patting his shoulder.

"I'm perfectly fine, you don't have to worry. It's just… we had an hour to kill while we let you settle in, and Iwa-chan gets ever so enthusiastic about breath play."

"Oh," Yahaba says, because honestly, he doesn't really know what _else_ to say to that. "…Okay."

 

* * *

 

Just as Oikawa suggested, Yahaba does stay on the large spaceship, familiarising himself with it and the way things work. He's gotten used to Kyoutani following him around like—well, a dog.

He's even gotten used to Kyoutani sleeping at the foot of his bed. Which, admittedly, took a while.

He's just… gotten used to Kyoutani, in general. The conversation flows easier. The fights start a lot quicker. Yahaba enjoys both of these things as much as each other.

"Was Oikawa right?" Yahaba asks one night, when he's lying awake, with Kyoutani curled on his side at the end of the giant bed. "About you taking to me?"

Kyoutani sighs, sitting up in the bed. "Yeah. I guess so."

Yahaba blinks in surprise. "Really?"

"I didn't hate you," Kyoutani tells him. "Usually, I hate people as soon as I meet them."

"I've kind of gotten that impression," Yahaba laughs quietly. "Grumpy puppy."

In the faint starlight coming in through the window, Yahaba sees Kyoutani go still.

"Say that again."

"Why, so you can punch me for it?"

"No, just…" Kyoutani swallows hard and when he speaks this time, his voice is quieter, almost pleading. "Call me that again."

"If will if you come here," Yahaba says, sitting up in bed, leaning back against the headboard and watching as Kyoutani crawls up the bed, until they're pressed against each other. Kyoutani has his hands resting on the headboard, on either side of Yahaba, caging him in. Their lips are nearly touching, their warm breath mingling in the tiny space between them.

"Grumpy puppy," Yahaba repeats, smiling as Kyoutani hums, low and pleased.

"I'm not going to do this unless you're staying," Kyoutani murmurs, his lips brushing against Yahaba's with each word. "I'm not doing that to myself, or to you."

"I'm staying," Yahaba tells him with a smile. He made the decision days ago, he's just been waiting until he's sure about it. He's sure about it now.

"Good," Kyoutani breathes, then kisses him.


	2. Hair Petting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kyoutani just really wants to pat Yahaba's hair. 
> 
> (G, no warnings)

There's a little tuft of hair, at the top of Yahaba's head, and it's sticking up from when he pulled his shirt off after practice that morning to change into his school uniform.

It's distracting Kyoutani.

The thing is, Yahaba's hair is so perfect, so neat, and then there's this little bit sticking up and Kyoutani wants to fix it, wants to smooth his hand over it and get it to sit back down on top of Yahaba's head.

He can't stop thinking about it, walking behind Yahaba on the way to their homerooms. It's there, right in front of him, and Kyoutani's thinking about how soft Yahaba's hair would feel to the touch, how nice it would be to run his fingers through it, not even to fix his hair but just for the feeling of it.

They don't even have the same homeroom classes, but Kyoutani doesn't stop thinking about it all morning. He's distracted in his classes, grunting noncommittally whenever a teacher asks him a question. The palm of his hand is tingling, and it's kind of the same as when he's in the mood to hit a really satisfying spike. He's just craving a particular sensation against his hand but unlike spiking, he doesn't even know what petting Yahaba's hair would actually feel like, and his imagination's going a little wild with it.

Would it be as soft as patting a puppy? Maybe it would be like the way his dog felt when she was still a tiny baby, silky smooth, so nice that Kyoutani never wanted to stop patting her. Maybe Yahaba's hair would even be that special kind of soft of a dog's ears and he makes a low sound at the back of his throat at that thought, having to bury his face in his hands because he _needs_ to pat Yahaba's hair, absolutely needs to, like nothing else in the world matters even half as much to him right now.

His mathematics teacher pauses the lesson to ask him if he's okay. He excuses himself to the bathroom, just so can try and walk it off. It's a mistake because he ends up walking past Yahaba's class, glancing in through the window just as Yahaba looks up. Their eyes meet and Yahaba blinks at him, giving him the tiniest smile before turning back to his work.

His hair's still sticking up a little and Kyoutani takes a deep breath, going for a long walk around the school, coming back just before the end of the class.

He doesn't even get to see Yahaba again until their classes are over for the day. He grabs his bag and goes to the club room, thrilled when he sees Yahaba walking just ahead of him.

"Hey," he calls out, catching up to Yahaba. He reaches up because he honestly doesn't know if he could stop himself at this point unless Yahaba told him to. He combs his fingers through Yahaba's hair, thrilled when he finds it to be just as soft as it looks. Maybe not the softness of puppy ears but honestly, that's a magical kind of softness that's in a world of its own.

Yahaba goes very still under the touch, and Kyoutani realises that maybe he should explain himself.

"You had a bit of hair sticking up at the back of your head," Kyoutani tells him. He keeps stroking Yahaba's hair through, curling his fingers in it, revelling in the silky smoothness. "I figured I'd fix it for you."

"Oh," Yahaba says softly. Very, very slowly, he presses his head further into Kyoutani's touch, as if to silently encourage him to keep going. "Thanks."

"Any time," Kyoutani replies, just as softly. He means, _all the time, please let me touch your hair always_ , but he keeps that to himself. Barely.

He's about to start petting Yahaba's hair with both hands when they hear footsteps behind them.

It's Matsukawa and Hanamaki, and they're looking at them both with raised eyebrows and matching grins.

"This is a cute mating dance and all," Hanamaki says, "but we should really get ready for practice, you know."

Kyoutani and Yahaba pull apart from each other immediately. Kyoutani can feel his face burning and he turns away without a glance backwards, until he's in the club room.

 

* * *

 

Yahaba stops Kyoutani as he's about to walk home after practice, with his hand on Kyoutani's wrist. He's chewing on his lip as he looks Kyoutani in the eyes.

"Can you…?"

"Yeah," Kyoutani breathes, getting both his hands in Yahaba's hair this time. He thinks he hears Yahaba moan softly, but he doesn't mind.

They end up kissing behind the gym, Kyoutani tugging gently on Yahaba's hair. Kyoutani definitely doesn't mind that either.


	3. komainu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba is the new caretaker of a shrine. Kyoutani is the komainu protecting it.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

The shrine is old and in desperate need of attention when Shigeru is assigned to be its caretaker. There's a heavy feeling in the air around it, the wild creeper plants growing along the low walls, the old stone looking dark and weathered, the dampness from yesterday's rain still thick in the air.

He crosses the threshold into the small grounds of the shrine, and immediately senses the strong feeling of being watched. There's nothing there when he looks around, but he knows that it doesn't necessarily mean that he's alone. He keeps walking, pulling out his written list of what needs to be done, and in what order.

Autumn has left the ground littered with drying leaves, green and yellow and brown, made soggy by the rain so that they don't even crunch underfoot, just press against the stone underneath like it's their final resting place.

Shigeru picks up his broom, and he begins to sweep.

It's slow and tedious work, but he's meticulous about it. This shrine is a small one, hidden away, and there are bigger, more popular ones nearby that attract more attention. He was told, when being sent here, that many people avoid this place, because of a feeling they get from it, not quite malicious intent, but something equally unsettling, making them unwilling to stay for long.

Shigeru is brushing the dirt and the moss off the stone komainu statue when the presence he felt resolves itself into physical form.

He's standing face to face with a man with a deep frown, eyes outlined with black to make him look a littler fiercer. Shigeru blinks at him, and then looks down at the statue he's cleaning, patting it on the head.

"Is this you?"

"You're new," the komainu tells him, frown deepening. "And unwelcome."

"I thought your job was to ward off evil spirits," Shigeru says, "not ward off everyone because they fear that _you_ are an evil spirit."

"This is my shrine," the komainu replies. "I'm guarding it. No one is welcome."

The honden beyond is home to a powerful spirit, a deity of strength who has faded into obscurity as fewer people began to visit the shrine to pay their respects. Shigeru sighs, patting the head of the statue again.

"I understand your take on the situation, I think," he says. "I learned what I could before I came here. Iwaizumi-kamisama sounds like an impressive spirit."

"The best," the komainu says, his tone brooking no argument. "The strongest, the greatest. I'll protect his honden for as long as my statue stands here."

"I'm trying to help you," Shigeru says. "I'm trying to maintain this shrine, so your statue remains standing."

"You want people to come here and visit," the komainu says, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"It wouldn't do to allow people to forget about the great spirit this shrine was build for," Shigeru replies simply. "I know you want to protect this place, but you can do that while allowing people in, too. You can practice with me. I'll be here every day, after all. Let's see how you feel about me after a while, hm? You can keep me company while I tidy."

"That sounds simple enough," the komainu allows.

"Do you have a name?"

"Kentarou."

"Mine is Shigeru." He reaches out, unsure if he will be able to physically touch Kentarou's hand, surprised when he's met with a warm, solid hand against his. "This will be easy, I promise."

 

* * *

 

There's nothing easy, Shigeru learns in the coming month, about falling in love with a spirit. Or having the spirit fall in love with you in return.

But the shrine is neat again, well tended to, and people come by more often.

When they don't, Shigeru is alone with Kentarou, and he finds that he doesn't mind that either.


	4. Rockstar AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani is a rock star who has been let down too many times by his management in the past. Yahaba is determined to be different.
> 
> (T, drug mentions)

Among the entertainment industry, Oikawa Tooru is something of a walking legend.

He's good at recognising talent when he sees it, good at knowing exactly what to do to bring that talent out to its fullest potential. At the height of his career, he's managing an entire record label and producing the most popular musicians of the time.

Then he gives it up to work exclusively with Iwaizumi, his best friend and most popular musician of the entire record label. He takes care with how he does it, makes sure that the proper foundations are laid for whoever takes on the other artists, makes sure they get an in-depth email explaining the best approach for every single one of them.

The problem is, Oikawa Tooru's shoes are very difficult to fill.

Yahaba looks at the email that he's been forward, telling him how best to approach Kyoutani Kentarou, and scratches his head with a loud sigh.

Of all the musicians signed to the label, Mad Dog has suffered the worst since Oikawa's departure. He's been through several managers already, worn each and every single one of them down. It's right there in the email Oikawa had written, in the third line: _Mad Dog-chan will push you just to see how far he can push. If you don't learn how to push back, he'll push you away._

So far, Kyoutani's succeeded in pushing five managers away. Yahaba is determined not to be the sixth.

 

* * *

 

The first time they meet properly, as a manager and a musician, it's at a café and Kyoutani is two hours late, with no text to warn Yahaba in advance, no apology. Yahaba sits there with his laptop, trying to get his other work done as he waits, trying not to let his anger show.

"Wow, you're still here?" Kyoutani asks when he finally arrives. "I thought you would have given up and left by now. Don't you have anything else to do?"

Yahaba grits his teeth and resists the urge to take the bait. Instead, he just snaps, "Sit the fuck down and pay attention. I'm here to help you. I'm on your side, I'm not a babysitter here to slap your wrist for doing the wrong thing. The sooner you realise that, the easier it's going to be for both of us."

Kyoutani blinks at him, surprised, and sits.

Yahaba takes a deep breath. So at least he's figured out how to push back. The rest of this job seems a tiny bit more manageable now.

"Do you want me to order anything for you?" Yahaba asks, his tone a little gentler, because in one way or another, he's here to take care of Kyoutani.

"Coffee." Kyoutani rubs a hand over his face. "My head is killing me."

"Drinking last night?" Yahaba asks.

"Yeah. Among other things." Kyoutani watches him, like he's waiting to see if Yahaba's going to protest that.

"Are you being safe about it?"

Kyoutani blinks. "What?"

"Whatever you're taking," Yahaba clarifies. "Do you know what it is? Are you being safe about how you're taking it? Is it going to get in the way of your work?"

"Um." Kyoutani clears his throat, shifting in his seat. "No? I mean, yes. I'm being safe. No it's not going to get in the way. I don't do it a lot."

"Okay."

"The other managers told me to stop it," Kyoutani says, clearing his throat again, not looking at Yahaba. "Every single one of them. Probably the first thing they ever told me."

"Well, they didn't do a very good job, did they?" Yahaba sighs quietly. "I already told you, I'm not here to be your babysitter. I'm here because you're talented and I can see it. I can hear it in your music and I want you to keep making music, to keep performing it, to share it with everyone. I'm not trying to control your life, and that isn't my job or my problem. I'm not responsible for you, okay? You're a big boy, you can take care of yourself. If you really fuck that up, then I'll kick your ass."

Kyoutani snorts quietly, nodding as Yahaba calls over a waiter to order them both some coffee. "Yeah, okay. Deal."


	5. Love/Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba really hates Kyoutani but maybe also wants to kiss him a little.
> 
> (T, no warnings)

Kyoutani has the kind of face that Yahaba just desperately, desperately wants to punch.

He wants to punch it until it's bleeding, until his lips cheeks are swollen, until his nose is broken and he looks even worse than he already does on a regular basis. He wants to throw Kyoutani down and utterly destroy him, that's how much Yahaba hates him sometimes, when he shows up late to practice, disrupting the flow of it, throwing his other teammates off their game and then joining them on the court, demanding the best tosses so that he can hit them to his full satisfaction.

He has no fucking right, Yahaba thinks with savage fury, already having snapped at him for showing up late, and then for making Kindaichi switch off so he can play. He isn't even paying the proper respect to the third years, he never does, and it's making Yahaba want to grind his teeth because yeah, sure, Kyoutani's good and he's allowed to be confident about it, sure, but there's a line between being cocky and being a ridiculous, abrasive asshole who is too difficult to play with, too stubborn to pull into line the way you would with anyone else.

Which is probably why Yahaba's aching to just throw his fists right at Kyoutani's face and see if that makes any difference. He only ever responds to threats, to aggression, and Yahaba has all of that and more, ready to throw at Kyoutani without a second's hesitation.

"Yahaba," Oikawa says, patting his shoulder. "Deep breaths."

"What?" Yahaba blinks, pulled out of his thoughts, standing at the side of the court. Kyoutani jumps and slams his hand into the volleyball, making a loud sound as it hits the floor on the other side of the court. Yahaba's eyes track the movement, track the way Kyoutani lands on his feet gracefully, looking down at his hand with an air of satisfaction.

"Yahaba."

"Sorry!" Yahaba blinks again. "Yes?"

Oikawa smiles at him slowly, looking between him and Kyoutani. "You're going to have to learn to be more subtle, you know, or he's going to figure it out."

"About wanting to punch the shit out of Kyoutani?" Yahaba frowns. "I'm pretty sure he knows."

If anything, Oikawa's smile onto grows even wider. "That's not what I meant, but okay. Let's swap."

He ruffles Yahaba's hair, sending him onto the court.

With Kyoutani.

Yahaba's incredibly aware of Kyoutani now that they're standing beside each other like this. He's aware of the other players on his side of the court too, but Kyoutani sticks out to him, like he's demanding Yahaba's attention, the way he always does when he's on court, when he's off court, all the fucking time, and Yahaba can't fucking stand it, can't get Kyoutani's stupid face out of his head, making his chest twist with something that's so intense that it can only be loathing.

He takes another deep breath, just like Oikawa told him to, and pays attention to the ball.

He tosses it for Kyoutani, perfect, just the way that Kyoutani likes them so he can hit it with full strength.

It wins them the point and this time, when Kyoutani lands on his feet, he looks at Yahaba, with that same silent expression of satisfaction and, oh, _fuck_ , Yahaba thinks as they look each other.

He wants to punch Kyoutani, sure, but he's always wanted to kiss him just as badly.


	6. Animal Shelter (version 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba works at an animal shelter. Kyoutani is the weird guy skulking around outside.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

"There's a guy outside," Kindaichi says, a little nervously. "He's just kind of standing there. He looks kind of menacing, should I call the police?"

Yahaba frowns. "Ugh, him again. Ignore him. He does that. He just kind of loiters there for a while and then he eventually leaves. Wait him out."

Kindaichi frowns. "He does this on a regular basis? Isn't that bad? What if he's up to something?"

"It's nothing worth worrying about," Yahaba dismisses. "Kindaichi, Kunimi, can you do a quick check out the back to make sure that all the animals have water in their bowls?"

"Sure," they chorus, walking through the doors to the back. 

Now that he's alone at the front, Yahaba lets out a quiet breath, his hands balling into fists where they rest on the counter. 

The blinds over the front windows are mostly closed against the bright sun outside, and Yahaba can just barely make out the figure of the guy walking around outside. He's pacing back and forth, hands in the pockets of his hoodie, and Yahaba honestly doesn't know what he wants. He'll walk towards the shelter, like he's about to approach the door, but then he'll keep walking, right past it and down the street, only to come back a few minutes later. The entire process repeats itself more times than Yahaba can even count, and the guy's been doing it, hanging around outside the premises every day for the past week.

Yahaba can't really imagine why someone would _want_ to loiter outside an animal shelter, to be entirely honest. It's not exactly the most interesting place, unless you're inside, actually interacting with the animals. It's not even worth breaking into, because everything of value is stored inside safes anyway.

"He's still here?" Watari asks from behind Yahaba, making him jump. "Oh, wow. You're wound up."

"Don't surprise me like that," Yahaba mutters.

"The interns were talking about some creepy guy hanging around outside. Your thug boyfriend's still out there, huh?"

Yahaba sighs sharply. "He's not my—okay. He's probably a thug, but he's not my _boyfriend_ , Watari, fuck's sake."

"He smiled at you that one time you were helping someone carry their dog to their car."

"If you can even call that a smile," Yahaba mutters in reply. "Still not my boyfriend."

"He could be," Watari says with a sad sigh. "I mean, at least you know he's got time to spend with you, right? I'm just looking out for you, man. I don't want you to die alone in a house full of puppies because you finally lost control and adopted every single dog we have at the shelter."

"I'm going to punch you," Yahaba declares, "and it's going to be so satisfying."

"That's workplace bullying," Watari replies. "I'm telling Oikawa. No, I'm telling _Iwaizumi_ , so he can tell you how disappointed he is with you."

"Fuck off, fine, I won't punch you. But he's not my thug boyfriend."

"Sure," Watari nods. "Just keep telling yourself that."

 

* * *

 

Then, that evening, when it's just Yahaba closing up the front while Kumini does one final check on the animals, the bell over the door tinkles as it's pushed open.

"We're just about to close. If you need a vet, the nearest one's—oh." Yahaba freezes because it's _the guy_ , standing in the doorway. With his hood down, he looks vaguely familiar. "You're…"

"I brought my sister in a few days ago to adopt a puppy," he says, then clears his throat. "She's really happy, and so's the dog. You were really nice and helpful with her while she was deciding. Thanks."

Yahaba definitely remembers now. He remembers the guy—Kyoutani, from the paperwork he filled out—following after his little sister when he brought her in. On the day, he was wearing wearing a tight t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tattoos curling down both arms. Yahaba remembers giving the little girl his full attention to keep himself from just staring at Kyoutani, at those arms.

"You…" Yahaba breathes, because honestly, what are the chances? He clears his throat. "You're welcome. But you've been hanging around outside the shelter for the past few days. What the hell is that about?"

"Oh." Kyoutani coughs quietly, looking away. His cheeks are red. "I kept meaning to come in and thank you? But you're cute and… I didn't know what to say. I'd keep trying to walk towards the door and my mind would go completely blank and I'd freak out. Sorry. That was creepy, huh."

"What the fuck," Yahaba breathes. "How are you even this cute?"

Kyoutani gives him a shy grin. Yahaba opens his mouth to say more, but Kunimi walks in at that exact moment, looking between them with wide eyes.

"Kunimi—"

"Watari's going to _love this_."

 

* * *

 

"So Yahaba," Watari grins, slinging an arm around Yahaba's shoulders the next day. "Kunimi told me that there are congratulations due, for you and your thug boyfriend."

"Shut up, he's not—" Yahaba pauses, licking his lips as he thinks. "Okay, he's not a thug. But yeah, sure. He's my boyfriend now."


	7. Animal Shelter (version 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba works at an animal shelter. Kyoutani comes in every week under the guise of deciding on a dog to adopt.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

Yahaba likes Friday afternoons because Friday afternoons means that Kyoutani walks in through the door of the shelter, like clockwork, with a takeaway cup of coffee held to his mouth, and another one in his spare hand. He walks to the counter, placing it down.

"Good afternoon," Yahaba greets pleasantly, and he accepts the cup, noticing the way that Kyoutani's fingers linger around it, the way their hands brush against each other. "Have you made a decision yet?"

"Not yet," Kyoutani mumbles, watching as Yahaba takes a long sip of his coffee. "I was thinking that maybe I could have another look."

Kyoutani's been coming here every Friday for nearly a month and a half now. He says he wants to adopt a dog. He just isn't sure which one's right for him. Yahaba's more than happy to help, happy to have Kyoutani keep coming in. Kyoutani says that he wants to _click_ with the right dog for him, wants to feel like it's absolutely perfect before taking it home.

Yahaba wonders if it would be unprofessional to drop several strong hints that Kyoutani should be taking _him_ home, while he's at it.

It's not that Yahaba has a crush on Kyoutani—no, he's self aware enough that there's no point in even lying about it. He's kind of half in love with Kyoutani at this point. He volunteers at the animal shelter three days a week and Friday is his favourite, just because of these brief visits.

He doesn't even remember how or when Kyoutani started bringing him coffee, or when they developed this comfortable silence between them, as they walk to where all the dogs are kept. Usually, Yahaba feels the need to at make friendly conversation with people as he walks with them. With Kyoutani, he's just content to walk next to him, shoulders nearly brushing.

The dogs have gotten to know Kyoutani, from his regular visits. They greet him excitedly from their pens and Kyoutani smiles at each and every one of them, stopping by their gates to greet them all by name, to tell them that he hopes they've been good. Yahaba watches him, his heart growing so big that it feels like it's going to burst.

Yahaba has his thoughts about the dogs that he thinks would be best for Kyoutani, and usually starts with the ones that won't, just to selfishly keep him here for a little longer. Kyoutani's most likely after a bigger dog, based on what he's told Yahaba, but he greets the small ones warmly all the same, stopping by each and every one of them before following Yahaba to the rest. Yahaba watches him, helpless to keep the fondness out of his expression, and Kyoutani catches it, when he's too slow to hide it after watching Kyoutani have an entire one-sided conversation with a spitz.

"What does that expression mean?" Kyoutani asks him, walking over to his side.

Yahaba sighs, giving Kyoutani a self-deprecating smile. "That I want you to date me, probably."

"Oh," Kyoutani says softly, then grins. "Sure."

"What?"

"I'll date you," Kyoutani clarifies. "I'm not actually this bad at making decisions, you know. Unless it's deciding to ask the cute guy at the animal shelter out on a date."

Yahaba blinks at him. "Oh."

"The golden retriever," Kyoutani says, watching Yahaba with a small smile. "You still have her, right?"

"Yeah," Yahaba breathes. She was his first choice for Kyoutani. Yahaba would feel smug about it, if he wasn't so busy being amazed that this is actually happening. "I'll get the paperwork ready."

"And maybe tomorrow," Kyoutani says, "after she's had some time to settle into her new home, you could come over for dinner."

Yahaba smiles even wider. "Yeah. That sounds really good."


	8. Cheergirls AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani and Yahaba are on the Aoba Jousai cheersquad and don't see eye to eye.
> 
> (T, cisswap)

"God _fucking_ damn it, Kyoutani," Yahaba spits out, brushing her bangs out of her eyes so she can glare at her teammate properly.

A short distance away from them, the first years freeze up in terror, the way they always do when Yahaba uses her angry voice. They've learned to fear it, knowing that Yahaba is nice as long as she has the patience for it but the moment she snaps, _she snaps_.

Kyoutani, on the other hand, is a completely different story. Kyoutani stares her down, like she's challenging Yahaba for a fight and _oh_ , Yahaba will give her one, if Kyoutani doesn't stop looking at her like that. She's going to punch that surly look right off Kyoutani's stupid perfect face and she's going to feel good about it.

(She thinks about punching Kyoutani a lot. Imagines punching her in the mouth until her lips bleed and then kissing and biting them so they bleed more. She thinks about that all the fucking time.)

"Um." Watari clears her throat from where she's standing beside them. "Can we… please not do this? If you two get into another punch-up, the coach isn't going to let us use the gym for practice after school."

"Yeah she will," Kyoutani says dismissively, not taking her eyes off Yahaba. "She needs us to practice, if she wants us going to the nationals."

"Yeah, well, the coach definitely doesn't need _this_ ," Yahaba says, looking Kyoutani up and down. She lowers her voice, until it sounds serious rather than angry. "Damn it, Kyoutani, you're the best flyer out of the second years and when the third years graduate, we're going to _need you_. Could you at least try to take this a bit more seriously?"

"Why?" Kyoutani grunts with a shrug. "Not like I'm the only one who can do it. You're a good flyer too. I've seen you do it."

"You're better than I am," Yahaba admits, balling her hands into fists. It takes every ounce of her self control to keep them at her sides, instead of swinging them at Kyoutani. "You're so— _ugh_ , you're talented and you're just wasting it away because you'd rather make everyone's lives difficult and if you just _came to practice_ on a regular basis, you'd be so amazing. You'd… you'd be like Iwaizumi."

It's not a calculated move on Yahaba's part, but _that_ catches Kyoutani's attention. She goes still, her eyes widening as she considers it.

"I'm not even exaggerating," Yahaba presses. "Your technique is really good, you're flexible, you nail your landings more often than the rest of us do…"

"Okay," Kyoutani says at length. She nods, and even though she's still frowning, Yahaba's going to count that as a win. "Yeah. Fine. I'll come to practice more often. That's what you want, right?"

Yahaba nods solemnly. "Thank you."

Kyoutani clicks her tongue, looking away with a scowl. "Don't thank me for something like _that_ , it's weird."

"Yeah, well, _you're_ weird," Yahaba retorts, but she's grinning.

When Kyoutani looks up to meet Yahaba's gaze, she's grinning too.


	9. Cheergirls AU (version 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aoba Jousai cheersquad suffer a crushing defeat. Kyoutani and Yahaba have their own way of dealing with it.
> 
> (Explicit, cisswap)

They lose the regional finals to Shiratorizawa and the disappointment comes down on them like a crushing weight. It's difficult not to cry when you're in front of so many people, when you're so bitterly upset that your chest aches with it, but the Aoba Jousai cheer squad hold their heads high anyway, thanking the people who came to watch them.

The bus drive home is a different matter. They're all crying, whether it's outright sobbing like Kindaichi, silent tears like Oikawa, or the violent shaking of Iwaizumi, biting down on her lip, no doubt internalising their loss even though she just told Oikawa not to do the same.

Yahaba wipes at her eyes, the movement catching Kyoutani's attention. They're sitting beside each other and perhaps Kyoutani shed a few tears when they first started driving, but she's stone-faced now, lips pressed into a thin line.

Across the bus aisle from them, Oikawa and Iwaizumi take each other's hands, holding on tightly, supporting each other silently.

Yahaba and Kyoutani aren't like them. They sit there and pretend to ignore each other the entire drive home.

 

* * *

 

They crash through the door of Kyoutani's room an hour later, making it open against the wall with a bang, their hands holding each other's faces, pulling each other closer as they kiss.

Kyoutani walks them over to her bed and shoves Yahaba down on it, crawling on top of her. She bites at Yahaba's lips, taking out her frustration on them. Yahaba hisses, her fingers going into Kyoutani's hair, bristling against the black undercut and then closing around the long blonde locks falling over her shoulder. Yahaba tugs hard and Kyoutani grunts, pulling against it to resist, until Yahaba tugs even harder, sitting up to use her grip on Kyoutani's hair to pull her into a kiss.

These aren't the soft, sweet kisses that they sometimes try after cheer practice, when they're feeling gentle with each other, or when they nail the heel stretch they've been trying out together. These kisses are hard, angry, an outlet for both of them, but in their own way. It's their way of pulling each other out of their disappointment.

They changed out of their cheer outfits and into regular clothes before they got onto the bus. Kyoutani pushes Yahaba further up the bed, taking hold of Yahaba's legs and bending her in half. Yahaba bends her knees over Kyoutani's shoulders, ankles locking behind her head to pull her down into another kiss. The skirt that Yahaba's wearing is fanned open, giving Kyoutani a perfect view of her panties.

She trails two of her fingers between Yahaba's thighs, over her panties. Yahaba gasps, eyes going wide, and Kyoutani watches her, holding her gaze as she does it again.

Kyoutani can feel Yahaba getting warmer and wetter. She licks her lips, repeating the motion, again and again until Yahaba's face is flushed and she's squirming, the light touch nowhere near enough to be satisfying. Soon enough, her panties are soaked and Kyoutani presses her fingers to them more firmly this time, index tracing its way up to her clit.

" _Kyoutani_ ," Yahaba breaks the silence between them with a soft gasp. She doesn't need to say any more, knows that her eyes are pleading enough.

Luckily for her, Kyoutani is feeling cooperative today. She peels Yahaba's underwear off, tossing it aside and settling between her legs. She spreads Yahaba's lips apart, watching her wetness drip its way down to her thumbs. She presses one against Yahaba, just lightly, not enough to push its way inside, and it makes Yahaba make a strangled noise at the back of her throat, hands clamping over her mouth.

Kyoutani's always liked the sounds Yahaba can make.

She licks into Yahaba, hands settling on her thighs, pushing her legs apart. She likes the slick sound of her tongue against Yahaba's folds, likes how messy it is. Kyoutani presses her face against Yahaba, tongue sliding into her, pulling back with a trail of come still connecting them. She sucks Yahaba's clit, rubbing her tongue against it. Yahaba's moans are too loud to muffle and she stops trying, grabbing hold of Kyoutani's hair and grinding against her desperately. She spreads her legs wider, holding one of them to her chest. Kyoutani fucks her with deep thrusts of her tongue, faster and faster as Yahaba whimpers her way to orgasm, making the sweetest moans.

Kyoutani is too impatient to change positions, staying right where she is, sucking hickeys onto Yahaba's inner thigh as she reaches down to finger herself. Yahaba is stroking her hair, urging her on with the kind of filth she only lets out when they're alone together.

"Come on, come for me," Yahaba encourages, tugging on Kyoutani's hair even harder. "Good girl, just like that, let me hear you."

Kyoutani mufflers her moan against Yahaba's thigh, then bites down on it. Yahaba giggles and fuck, Kyoutani thinks bleakly, she's so in love.

Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, Kyoutani crawls up the bed, collapsing directly on top of Yahaba, face pressed into the curve of her neck.

"This time next year," she decides, "we're going to be having victory sex."

Yahaba huffs in amusement, her arms coming around Kyoutani. "Hell yeah, we will."


	10. Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal characteristics au: Kyoutani tries grooming Yahaba's hair.
> 
> (Explicit, canine!Kyoutani, scenting/marking kink)

"What―" Yahaba pulls his head back with a soft laugh, so he can look at Kyoutani. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Kyoutani lies, and it sounds unconvincing to his own ears. "Nothing at all."

"Are you grooming me, Kentarou?" Yahaba asks with a grin. "Is that what's happening right now?"

"I messed your hair up," Kyoutani grunts, pulling Yahaba closer again. "Tugged on it too hard."

"It wasn't too hard." Yahaba relaxes against Kyoutani again with a smile. "Just the right amount."

"Maybe," Kyoutani says quietly, with a small smile that Yahaba can't see. "I still messed it up, though. I'm trying to tidy it for you."

"I see," Yahaba replies, as Kyoutani presses his nose against his hair again. "Keep going, then."

Kyoutani does, silent for a moment, content to groom Yahaba. He pauses, taking a deep breath. "You smell good, y'know."

"I smell like sweat," Yahaba laughs softly. "And sex."

"Like I said," Kyoutani presses a kiss into Yahaba's hair, then kisses his way down to Yahaba's neck, where he takes another deep breath. "You smell good."

"You're such a _dog_ ," Yahaba teases with a grin, laughing loudly as Kyoutani retaliates by licking the side of his face. "You're disgusting."

" _You're_ disgusting," Kyoutani retorts, even as he kisses all over Yahaba's face. "You and your good boy hair and your filthy mouth, why do I even like you?"

" _Because_ of my good boy hair and my filthy mouth," Yahaba smirks up at Kyoutani, licking his lips slowly. "Do you want to go again? I'll let you mount me and fuck me from behind, right into the mattress, you know."

"What did I say about that filthy mouth?" Kyoutani growls, licking at the sweat on Yahaba's neck. "I'm going to mess your hair up again. i haven't even gotten it to sit neatly again, how do you _do that_."

"I brush it, you silly pup. You wouldn't know with your short hair, would you?" Yahaba chuckles. "You can't just lick at it and hope for the best."

Kyoutani grunts, embarrassed, and Yahaba pulls him close, into a deep kiss. Kyoutani's hands slide down Yahaba's chest, to his hips, rolling him over onto his back. He fucks Yahaba open with his fingers, slick with lube, then slides a condom on to mount him, just like Yahaba said.

"Ooh, _good boy_ ," Yahaba moans against the mattress and Kyoutani shivers with pleasure at the praise.

He thrusts into Yahaba, biting new marks onto his back, red and angry when they're fresh, to fade into blue and yellow like the older ones that are still there from when Kyoutani left them before. He likes the sense of ownership, just the same way Yahaba likes leaving hickeys on Kyoutani's neck and thighs in return.

It takes them longer to come a second time, both of them panting for breath by the end of it, moaning as they come together, collapsing in a tangle of limbs. Kyoutani doesn't want to pull away just yet, burying his face into the curve of Yahaba's neck instead.

"You're smelling me again," Yahaba murmurs, sounding pleased.

Yahaba smells even more like sweat and sex but more importantly like that, Yahaba smells like _Kyoutani_. It's—nice, he thinks to himself. Satisfying. 

It's definitely something he could get used to.


	11. Mandatory Cuddle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani and Yahaba cuddle while knotted.
> 
> (Explicit, alpha/omega au, knotting)

Kyoutani relaxes against him with a sigh, his back pressed against Yahaba's chest. He's content, judging by the way he reaches for Yahaba's hand, interlocking their fingers together, thumb stroking back and forth against Yahaba's index.

"All good?" Yahaba asks, lips pressed to Kyoutani's neck. He kisses one of the bite marks he left behind, then goes over it with his tongue.

Kyoutani sighs again, sounding even happier this time. "Yeah."

"You were so good," Yahaba murmurs against Kyoutani's ear, nibbling on the lobe of it. "So good for me, Kentarou."

"I'm a good dog," Kyoutani murmurs, sounding blissed out, and Yahaba knows that it's partially due to the fact that he's just come, twice, and partially to do with the fact that Kyoutani has Yahaba's knot inside him, keeping him nice and full.

He's always liked mandatory cuddle time until the swell of Yahaba's knot goes down. It used to surprise Yahaba, just how much he'd like it, just how pliant he'd get afterwards, but Yahaba loves it now, loves the way he can make Kyoutani's breath hitch with even the smallest movement, the way Kyoutani relaxes against him like this is his favourite place to be.

"You have so many bite marks on your shoulder," Yahaba murmurs, kissing each and every one of them.

"You got possessive," Kyoutani replies, sounding incredibly pleased about it. " _Really_ possessive. You just kind of… clamped on for a bit. I liked it."

"Yeah?" Yahaba asks quietly, finding the deepest set of bite marks, probably the ones that Kyoutani was referencing. He fits his teeth against the indents again, and it earns him a full-body shudder from Kyoutani, and a soft moan. "Oh, you really like that."

"I do," Kyoutani agrees, then hums happily as Yahaba kisses along his shoulder. "I really like when you do that too."

"You like everything," Yahaba grins, wrapping his arm around Kyoutani a little tighter. He kisses his way up Kyoutani's neck, pressing another kiss behind Kyoutani's ear. "You like my mouth on you."

"I like when you leave marks," Kyoutani tells him. "I like when you're possessive, when people can see it. I like it when you make me wear your jacket so I smell like you, so people know I'm yours."

"Yeah you are," Yahaba growls softly, a spike of possessiveness running through him like an electric jolt. "All mine. You can feel it here, right?"

Kyoutani shudders with a soft moan as Yahaba traces his fingers over where they're connected.

"My good boy," Yahaba murmurs, for the way he knows Kyoutani likes it, even if he won't admit it aloud. "You always do what I tell you to, don't you? So obedient for me. So good."

"You told me to make you come," Kyoutani points out, laughing quietly until he cuts himself off with a sharp gasp, his body clenching around Yahaba's knot. "Of course I was going to do as I was told. I listen to my alpha. I please my alpha."

"Yeah," Yahaba kisses the nape of Kyoutani's neck and then presses his forehead, holding him close. "You really do."


	12. Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani and Yahaba like biting each other.
> 
> (Explicit, lots of biting)

Kyoutani presses him into the sheets and the only thing that Yahaba can hear over the blood pounding in his head is the low thud of bass coming from Kyoutani's stereo, playing music to cover up the sound of them grinding against each other, gasping into each other's mouths, tugging at each other's clothes until they're naked and hard and desperate, watching each other, not breaking gaze even as their hips rock against each other.

Yahaba likes it like this, slowly and cautiously building up into something bigger, but what he wants is Kyoutani's teeth against his skin, blunt nails dragging down his skin, leaving red marks in their wake. He wants Kyoutani to be rough with him, the way they are when they push each other around between practice, half fighting, half playing, always ready to turn it into an all out brawl while the rest of their teammates pull them apart from each other. That's what Yahaba wants most right now, he wants that barely contained violence, he wants that wild look in Kyoutani's eyes,

Kyoutani leans in, biting Yahaba's lips hard and, well, that's a good start.

Yahaba bites right back and it just kind of goes from there. They bite whatever skin they can reach as Kyoutani leans over him, pulling Yahaba's thighs apart so he can settle between them a little more comfortable. Yahaba sinks his teeth into Kyoutani's shoulder, hard enough to leave a semi-circle imprint behind and he runs his tongue along it, liking the way it feels a little like a mark of ownership. Kyoutani responds in kind, covering Yahaba's neck with bites, his shoulders, his collarbone.

"Fuck, Kyoutani," Yahaba gasps, as Kyoutani sucks a mark just above his collarbone, then pulls away, grabbing for the lube and a condom.

Kyoutani isn't gentle about the way he spreads Yahaba open, but Yahaba doesn't want him to be. He loves the rough thrust of his fingers, the feeling of being spread open for him, the burn of it. Kyoutani's cock nudges against Yahaba's entrance, slowly pushing its way in.

"Yeah," Yahaba gasps, fingers digging into Kyoutani's arms, pulling him closer. "Come on."

Kyoutani fucks him hard, holding his legs up for more room. He pounds into Yahaba with small, snarling noises at the back of his throat, until Yahaba drags him down into a messy kiss, more teeth than anything else. Yahaba's lips feel so swollen already and he can't wait to see how bad they are once this is over, can't wait to run his tongue over them before Kyoutani does it for him instead, until Kyoutani can't resist biting on his swollen lips, making them even worse.

He's close, so wound up already, so desperate for more, no matter how much Kyoutani gives him. He gasps sharply as Kyoutani's fingers wrap around his cock, stroking it firmly, in time with their thrusts. Kyoutani hits Yahaba's prostate, making him cry out, trembling as he comes.

Kyoutani keeps fucking him, biting into Yahaba's neck hard until he comes, growling at the back of his throat. They pull apart, panting loudly as Kyoutani's music keeps playing, taking each other in, with all the new bite marks and bruises littered across each other's skin.

"You're hot like this," Kyoutani mutters, leaning in, sucking on Yahaba's lower lip. "With my marks on you."

"Likewise," Yahaba grins, biting Kyoutani's lips before Kyoutani can bite him first. "It's a nice reminder that you're mine."

Kyoutani snorts in reply, but doesn't say a word about Yahaba being wrong.


	13. Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third year captain Yahaba punishes Kyoutani for going against him.
> 
> (Explicit, orgasm denial)

Their sex is always so good after particularly difficult training sessions, as much as Yahaba hates it, hates butting heads with Kyoutani in front of everyone, hates that as a captain, he still can't always control his ace.

He bites down on Kyoutani's shoulder, with the full force of his frustration, feeling him shudder and moan beneath him just as much as he hears it, and they pull each other closer, into a messy kiss, panting against each other's mouths as they grind against each other.

They're wearing nothing but their shorts, lying on the floor of Yahaba's room with their bags dropped by the door, their shoes kicked off, the rest of their clothes scattered around Yahaba's room haphazardly. Yahaba has both hands on Kyoutani's face, pulling him into another biting kiss. Kyoutani growls at him as they pull apart, actually _growls_ , and Yahaba spits at him, licks it off his cheek, licks his way down to Kyoutani's neck and bites hard.

He trails his hand down to the front of Kyoutani's shorts, stroking over the length of his cock. They're both so hard, so desperate, and they both pull at the final pieces of clothing between them, getting to their feet, stepping out of their shorts. Yahaba pushes Kyoutani down onto his bed, kneeling between his legs. Kyoutani's fingers stroking through his hair immediately, messing up the gentle curls, but Yahaba doesn't even care about that, preoccupied with pressing kisses along the length of Kyoutani's cock, licking at the crown of it slowly, teasingly, listening to Kyoutani huff out soft, impatient breaths above him.

Yahaba keeps him waiting a little longer, then swallows him down. Kyoutani grunts, his fingers tightening in Yahaba's hair. Yahaba swallows around him, hollows his cheeks, and Kyoutani moans softly, his hips jerking.

"Fuck, you feel good," Kyoutani murmurs, breathy and a little strained. "What a good little cocksucker."

Yahaba huffs out a sharp breath of amusement, and keeps going until Kyoutani is moaning, until he's trembling with how close he is.

Then Yahaba pulls away.

" _Fuck_ ," Kyoutani gasps out, hips jerking against thin air. "Fuck you."

"If you can't learn to behave," Yahaba tells him, "then you can't come."

Kyoutani growls again, but it sounds weaker when he's this desperate. He makes a good sight like this, legs spread, head tilted back, jaw tensing. Yahaba strokes his hand over Kyoutani's abs, then drags his blunt nails down them.

"Do as you're told. Don't argue back. _Don't_ make practice sessions any more difficult than they need to be, for fuck's sake. The first years are still settling in."

"You're worried you're not a good captain," Kyoutani mutters, his voice strained, but he looks down, meeting Yahaba's eyes. "You're worried that without our seniors, Seijou isn't worth shit."

"I know what we're worth," Yahaba replies. "I know that we need to keep winning."

"We're going to," Kyoutani tells him. "Because you're a good captain. You're not Oikawa, but that's not a _bad thing_."

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Yahaba asks, raising an eyebrow. "Are you really trying to flatter me into letting you come, Kentarou, because that's not going to happen."

"I mean it."

"So do I." Yahaba gives him a firm look. "You're not coming until you learn to behave."

"Fine," Kyoutani sighs. "I'll do what you want. I'll play nice, if you want."

"I just want a practice session where you don't speak out against me," Yahaba says. "Just stop being so fucking difficult."

" _Fine_ ," Kyoutani bites out. "Just let me come. Please."

Yahaba swallows him down again, and the soft whine of relief that Kyoutani makes is one that he knows will stick in the back of his mind for a long time. He keeps going, bobbing his head, hollowing out his cheeks, until Kyoutani comes with a desperate growl, fingers curling into Yahaba's hair. Yahaba swallows, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he comes up for air.

Kyoutani's watching him, flushed, dazed, but he snaps out of it after a moment. 

"I'll be good," Kyoutani tells him, like it's a peace offering, then pulls Yahaba onto his lap, fingers curling around his cock. "And I'll take care of you, okay?" 

"Don't need you _taking care_ of me," Yahaba grunts out, even as he thrusts into Kyoutani's fist. "Just do as you're told. Make me come."

With a quiet huff, Kyoutani does exactly that.


	14. Facials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba wants Kyoutani to come on his face.
> 
> (Explicit, messy sex, come play, snowballing)

"Please," Yahaba rasps, his voice deep and rough, and Kyoutani knows it's his doing, his dick down Yahaba's throat, fucking into it while Yahaba just takes him like the good boy he is.

Yahaba's face is flushed now, lips bruised and swollen, chin dripping wet in a mix of his saliva and Kyoutani's precome. Kyoutani wants to cover his face with it, wants to mark Yahaba as his, and to have Yahaba begging for it too is more than he can take.

Kyoutani strokes his cock firmly, nudging the head of it against Yahaba's lips again. Yahaba parts them, sucking on the very tip of it, looking up at Kyoutani through his eyelashes, pleading silently.

"Fuck," Kyoutani grunts out, pulling away as he his orgasm builds, holding his cock to Yahaba's face. "So close."

"Good," Yahaba breathes, and Kyoutani reaches out with his free hand, fingers splayed against Yahaba's jaw, tilting his face up for it.

Yahaba shuts his eyes in anticipation and Kyoutani pumps himself, shuddering as he comes hard, spilling it all over Yahaba's face. It's on his forehead, splashing into his hair, over his cheeks, across his lips. Kyoutani moans softly with another weak spurt of come that lands on Yahaba's chin, the last drop of it still clinging to his cock until Yahaba leans forward to lap it up.

"Look at you," Kyoutani breathes, his hand going into Yahaba's hair, not caring that he's smearing come into it. Yahaba doesn't seem to care about that either.

Yahaba slowly blinks his eyes open, grinning up at Kyoutani, licking away a thick drop of come that slides down his cheek. He's gorgeous like this, filthy, and Kyoutani loves it.

Kyoutani wants to touch. He strokes two of his fingers over Yahaba's cheek, gathering the come as he goes, then presses his fingers to Yahaba's mouth. With a low moan, Yahaba sucks on them, swallows his come down, and Kyoutani does it again, collecting as much of it as he can before feeding it to Yahaba, who accepts it like an offering, sucking Kyoutani's fingers into his mouth as far as they'll go, his tongue sliding between them.

Getting on his knees, Kyoutani holds Yahaba still with hands against either side of his neck. He leans in and licks along Yahaba's cheek, coating his tongue with his own come and kissing Yahaba. They moan into each other's mouths, tongues sliding against each other slow and slick, trading come and saliva back and forth until it drips down their chins and neither of them even care about that, too caught up in the gentle friction of their tongues against each other.

Kyoutani pulls back, not bothering to wipe his mouth before he cleans his come off Yahaba's face, alternating between swallowing it down and sharing it with Yahaba. They're both hard again by the time they're done and Yahaba laughs softly, lying on his back and spreading his legs.

"I want to kiss you with come on both our faces," he says and Kyoutani hurries to get on top of Yahaba, swallowing him down as he feels Yahaba's lips around him in return.

They're worn out afterwards, settling in each other's arms and rubbing their faces together, smearing their mess against each other before kissing lazily, gently lapping at each other. Turns out that they both marking each other, just as much as they like being marked themselves. It works out for them nicely.


End file.
